The Confusions of Christmas
by cactus1516xXx1999
Summary: The brawlers: Shun, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Alice, Julie, Dan's cousin Ray, and Shun's 2nd cousin Cecile are celebrating the Christmas season! But the brawlers are suspicious if Ray and Cecile have a "Love Life". Is it true? What would Shun/Dan's reaction be? Will Shun allow this? Will something tragic happen? Will someone die?Rated T for language and plot idea. 1st Fanfic, plz R&R thx


Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan! But I do own the characters that I will use in this story, Cecile Kyoya, and Ray Tsunashi. I promise I'll finish this by Christmas! =]

It was the early morning of December 15th, and Dan, Shun, Julie, Marucho, Alice, Runo, Cecile and Ray, were walking through town square, peering through windows to think of what to get each other. Normally it'd just be the usually 5 without Cecile and Ray, but Cecile was Shun' second cousin, and Ray was Dan's cousin; they had been invited over for the holidays, until a week after new years'. Plus, they could be supervisors, as Cecile was 22, Ray was 23, they were the oldest. Shun was 18, Dan was 17 ½, Julie, Runo and Alice were 18 as well, and Marucho was 16.

Everyone knew each other pretty well, after the past week that Cecile and Ray had arrived. They were currently living in Marucho's mansion. Ray and Cecile were rich, infamous people. Cecile was a cardiologist, and Ray was a surgeon as well, so they decided to treat their relatives and their now new friends, for Christmas.

"So kawaii! Japan is so beautiful and cute!" Cecile cooed.

"You mean you've never been to Japan?" Ray questioned, astonished.

"Well, not for the past 10 years, because that was the last time I came to visit Shun. Currently though, I live in China," Cecile giggled.

Everyone stayed silent for the time they were talking and walking, Runo had an idea, "Since you don't know Japan that well anymore, how about we split into teams and start doing the shopping?" Everyone nodded, waiting for Runo to continue, "Then when you go around, maybe you'll remember all the great things about this country since the last time you were here,"

"Alright! Ray, you're coming with me, CUZ!" Dan shouted, and started tugging at Ray's hand.

Julie slapped Dan softly on the face, "Not so fast, we should draw Popsicle sticks, and split into either groups of 2, or 4, considering there are 8 of us,"

Dan huffed, "Fine Julie, so where are your little "Popsicle sticks?" Then all of a sudden Julie pulled out 8 Popsicle sticks with 4 different colors; blue, green, yellow, and red."

"We'll split into group of 4 okay? So whoever chooses blue or red are together, and yellow and green are together too,"

So without looking, Marucho and Julie picked red, Shun and Dan picked green, Alice and Runo chose yellow, and Cecile and Ray chose blue. Shun glared at Dan, "Crap, I have to spend, how long Julie?"

Julie replied, "Well, it's 8:00am right now, so how about we meet up right here for lunch at 12:00am?"

"4 hours, Dan, four hours…" Shun continued.

"Alright, then," Cecile linked arms with Ray, "Common Julie and Marucho! You guys are with us!"

Cecile and Ray quickly gifted each of the brawlers $1000 to spend on their friends' presents, so $2000 in total, and then ran off to search through the gift stores to find their 7 friends some gifts.

"Hey! Wait up for me Ray," Cecile shouted, "I'm going to get lost here!" she laughed, as she tried to speed up and catch him.

Mean while, Shun was suspicious – suspicious of Ray; Cecile had been really cheery around him for the past week and now they're shopping together? Not to mention the fact that Ray was Dan's cousin, he already had a first impression. Shun looked off into the direction Cecile's group had been running, and looked back at the ground when they made a turn and were no longer visible. They were still standing in town square.

"Shun? Is something bothering you?" Alice asked, she was a people person and could tell when the mood got a bit hostile.

"It's nothing," Shun replied.

"HEY GUYS! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE! Let's go shopping already! We each have $2000 to spend, helllllooooooo?!" Dan urged, only to be threatened with one of Shun's world famous glares.

Runo checked her watch and said, "Yeah, Dan's right, it's 8:15am, we should get going," The rest of the gang just nodded and proceeded to walk.

Seconds after Shun's gang went to walk, Cecile and Ray saw an awesome video game store and called Julie and Marucho in. They were looking at all the shelves and Julie could tell that Marucho of course was going to stay there for a long time, and so were Cecile and Ray. Julie had no interest in technology.

"Hey guys… I'm going to go into the jewelry store across the street, okay?" Julie told her team.

"Alright then, just meet us here in say… 30 minutes?" Cecile asked. Julie nodded her head. Then Cecile turned her head back to the shelves of laptops and computers.

She then saw the perfect gift for Marucho. It was a display laptop that was thin and light. Marucho had had his for so long now, so she decided to get that for him. She stood on her tip toes and attempted to get the box with the laptop in it. Attempted, but failed.

"Dammit, why do these store people put the things so high?" she cursed. And it wasn't because she was short; she was actually 5'7. This was when she decided to use her last resort and climb onto the ends of the shelves and tried to lift the box, only resulting in her losing her grip and falling from a meter high, backwards. "KYAAAAAHHHHH!" she yelled, as she felt herself falling closer and closer to the floor, head first. She shut her eyes tightly know that the pain was to come any second, but instead felt 2 arms catch her centimeters before she hit the floor. She opened her eyes slowly, hoping it wasn't the manager of the store. Instead, it was Ray, who had caught her.

"Thank you so much," Cecile sighed.

"No problem, I was just standing in the other aisle and heard you scream, so I rushed over and dove," Ray replied, "Are you okay? Anything wrong?"

Cecile stood up, "Nope, nothing, just that one thing I need," she whispered as she glanced up in disgust towards the laptop she wanted to buy for Marucho. At 5'10, Ray reached up and gave the box to Cecile.

"Here, you wanted to buy this?" Ray inquired.

"Yes. For Marucho," Cecile replied.

Ray shook his head, "Kids these days… get everything they want," Cecile chuckled quietly.

"Are you going to buy anything?"

"Naah, we're going to visit at least 30 more stores, I'm positive I'll find stuff there, ha, ha." And then Cecile and Ray started talking about other random stuff.

Marucho was walking through the store awing at all the precious technology when he suddenly had a question to ask Ray and Cecile to find out what they wanted. But all that he heard when he approached them was Ray saying, "You never done that? Well, I'll put on a show for you tonight and show you how to play it,"

Marucho gasped a bit too loud and Cecile and Ray noticed him. "Hey Marucho! Do you need something?" Cecile asked.

Marucho just shook his head and walked off mumbling to himself, "He couldn't have meant it like that," Marucho had to find Julie. "What the hell is going on?"

Gosh, soooo sorry if this sucks :3 but this is my first fanfic! I'll be updating weekly, at least once a week! Please review! Thanks.

-Cactus1516xXx1999


End file.
